Can we start again?
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "- Naruto… - Aquele nome escapou pelos seus lábios num sussurro não permitido e ecoou na sua mente e no seu coração como algo precioso."


**Título: **Can we start again?

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** K+

**Casal:** Sasuke e Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia, Songfic

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade

**Sinopse:** "-**_ Naruto…_** - Aquele nome escapou pelos seus lábios num sussurro não permitido e ecoou na sua mente e no seu coração como algo precioso."

**Notas da História:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. E a música é a "Start again" dos Red.

Apenas o enredo é meu! E eu não ganho nada com essa história.

* * *

_And I remember everything,_

_Everything I loved,_

_I gave it away like it wasn't enough_

_All the words I said and all you forgive_

_How could I hurt you again?_

A guerra estava a acabar. Itachi e Madara estavam mortos e os concelheiros de Konoha também. A sua vingança estava concluida, apesar de parte dela queimar no seu peito em arrependimento.

Mas… será que valia apena vingar-se mesmo de Konoha, destruindo-a, como havia dito a si mesmo e à sua ex-equipa? Pensar nisto o fez lembrar da morte de cada um dos seus companheiros, mas não valia apena martirizar-se com isso agora.

Konoha e os que lá viviam não tinham culpa do que tinham feito ao seu irmão. Os culpados já estavam mortos e a arder no inferno, como Sasuke assim o desejara.

Agora, enquanto observava as grandes portas da vila em que nascera, pensava se valia apena continuar a viver. Os seus objectivos de vida estavam todos cumpridos, para ele a reconstruição do seu clã não mais importava, então para quê continuar vivo? Ninguém na vila o ia aceitar se voltasse, todos o odiavam; até mesmo Naruto.

-_** Naruto…**_ - Aquele nome escapou pelos seus lábios num sussurro não permitido e ecoou na sua mente e no seu coração como algo precioso.

Como podera deixar que o loiro também o odiasse? Ele era o único que ainda acreditava em si.

_ "- __**Porque não voltas? A tua vingança está concluida, volta!**__ – Naruto implorava sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto raposino. Cansara-se de conter e disfarçar os seus reais sentimentos com um sorriso falsamente radiante._

_ Sasuke olhava-o com despreso, como se ele fosse uma abominação da Natureza. Mesmo que por dentro senti-se cada caco em que o seu coração de pedra se tornava._

_ E o Uzumaki conhecia aquele olhar bem demais. Era o olhar que todos na vila lhe lançavam antigamente. Doía tanto receber aquilo vindo dele._

_ - __**Não sei porque ainda insistes. Eu não vou voltar, e tu já sabes disso há muito tempo.**__ – O moreno falou na sua voz calma e fria de sempre, que sem saber apunhalava o coração do loiro como kunais afiadas._

_ - __**Eu odeio-te.**__ – O Jinchuuriki murmurou alto o suficiente para o outro ouvir, mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade._

_ Sasuke virou-se e abandonou o local, deixando aquele que secretamente amava para trás, sem nem notar e lágrima que transbordou do seu olho esquerdo."_

Ouvir aquelas palavras do loiro tinha sido a gota de água para si. Mesmo interiormente esperava que depois de tudo aquilo podesse voltar para Konoha e ser recebido de braços abertos pelo seu time. Sabia ser uma esperança sem fundamento e estúpida, mas pensar nisso ajudava-o a sobreviver.

Agora nem isso lhe valia mais. Tinha-o magoado tanto!

_What if I let you in?_

_What if I make it right it?_

_What if I give it up?_

_What if I want to try?_

_What if you take a chance?_

_What if I learn to love?_

_What if, what if we start again?_

- **Parado aí!** – Uma voz desconhecida falou atrás de si, e de repente viu-se completamente rodiado de ANBU's; sem se dar conta tinha-se esquecido de mascarar o seu chakra, mas isso também não importava no momento. – **Sasuke Uchiha, o senhor está preso.** – Sentenciou um daqueles seres sem identidade com a voz isenta de alguma emoção.

O moreno repetiu para si mesmo que não importava se o seu destino era a prisão ou a morte e deixou que lhe amarrassem os pulsos e o guiassem para dentro da vila como um prisioneiro.

Os seres mascarados moviam-se com relutância e perscrutavam todos os lados. Seria escusado referir que todos estavam desconfiados pelo Uchiha se ter rendido tão facilmente. _Se eles soubessem_.

Quando já estavam a meio caminho da torre da Hokage, Sasuke sentiu um chakra familiar a aproximar-se, e mesmo antes do possuidor do mesmo se mostrar já sabia quem era.

- **Sasuke!** – Naruto gritou a plenos pulmões, saltando do galho de uma árvore e parando à sua frente. – **Senti o teu chakra, eu sabia que não me tinha enganado quando senti que estavas cá. **– Surpreendentemente o loiro parecia feliz e entusiasmado. Quase fazia parecer que aquela discussão há dias atrás tinha sido um mero pesadelo. – **Como é que o capturaram?** – A confusão e admiração espelhada mos olhos azuis foi dirigida ao membro da ANBU que segurava o prisioneiro.

- **Ele simplesmente deixou-se apanhar, senhor. O que o torna ainda mais suspeito.** – O mascarado respondeu impassível. – **Vamos levá-lo à Hokage.** – Acrescentou.

O Uzumaki voltou a olhar o amigo e um sorriso triste adornou os lábios carnudos. – _**Finalmente**_**.** – Murmurou, ao que o outro fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso de canto. – **Eu vou com vocês.** – Avisou num tom mais alto e postou-se ao lado do moreno.

Continuaram o caminho até à torre e quando finalmente Sasuke se encontrou cara a cara com Tsunade a mulher não escondeu o seu espanto ao reconhecer aquele rapaz à sua frente.

- **Mas... como?** – Ela questionou atordoada.

E antes que algum dos membros da ANBU se manifestasse, Naruto adiantou-se na explicação. – **Obaa-chan, ele deixou-se apanhar!** – Quase gritou com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

Tsunade pareceu recuperar a sua postura e apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância. – **Estão despensados por agora, eu própria tratarei disto.** – E sem mais palavras os ANBU's desapareceram numa cortina branca de fumo. – **Naruto.** – Olhou-o duramente. – **Vou deixa-los a sós para que conversem; demora o tempo que precisares.** – Deu uma última olhada para o rapaz moreno e saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sasuke surpreendeu-se com aquilo. Naruto queria falar com ele a sós? Porquê? Será que ainda tinha uma chance de saber se o seu amor era correspondido? Por qualquer razão essa ideia parecia absurda.

_All this time_

_I can make it right_

_With one more try_

_Can we start again?_

_In my eyes,_

_You can see it now,_

_Can we start again, can we start again?_

- **Acho que não precisas disto.** – O Jinchuuriki afirmou ao aproximar-se do moreno, desamarrando-lhe os pulsos. – **E acho que isto te pertence.** – Retirou do seu casaco uma bandana com um risco ao meio do simbolo da vila e pousou-o na mão direita do outro fechando-a em torno do objecto, afastando-se depois em direcção a uma janela.

- **Porquê?** – O possuidor do Sharingan perguntou apertando a bandana entre os dedos.

- **Fizeram-me uma proposta.** - Começou, ignorando a pergunta que lhe fora dirigida displicentemente. – **E seu aceitar o que em tempos foi o meu sonho principal será finalmente realizado.** – Fechou os olhos com força. – **Se eu aceitar... serei o novo Hokage de Konoha. **– Abriu os olhos e olhou para trás, na direcção onde se encontrava o último dos Uchihas. – **Mas... como poderei orgulhar-me de ser Hokage se nem consegui salvar o meu melhor amigo?** – Sasuke engoliu em seco perante aquela pergunta e os olhos azuis que começavam a ficar marejados. – **Noutros tempos eu aceitaria a proposta sem sequer pestanejar, mas agora...** – Calou-se e abanou a cabeça com veemência. – **Se eu aceitar ser o novo Hokage serei eu a decidir o teu destino caso tenhas voltado.** – Olhou-o determinado. – **Por isso eu pergunto-te: voltas-te?**

- **Eu...** – Hesitou olhando a bandana que tinha em mãos e que no fundo sempre lhe pertencera. Tinha de lhe dizer a verdade o tudo o que realmente lhe ia na alma. _Já chega de mentiras_, pensou. – **Naruto eu... eu não conseguirei viver nesta vila sabendo que, independentemente daquilo que tu decidas fazer comigo, tu me odeias.** – Apertou ainda mais o objecto que segurava e surpreendeu-se quando uma lágrima o molhou. _Estou a chorar?_, perguntou-se incrédulo.

_Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see_

_It's my mistake and it's hurting me_

_I known where we've been_

_How did we get so far?_

_What if, what if we start again?_

Naruto sorriu. – **Eu não te odeio Sasuke-teme.** – O seu sorriso aumentou assim que o viu reagir ao seu apelido de sempre. – **Tu não devias ter acreditado nisso. Mesmo que eu queira, ódio é um sentimento que eu nunca ei-de sentir por ti.** – O seu tom de voz não deixava margem para dúvidas.

- **Mas...** – Sasuke ia falar, mas a frase inesperada do loiro que o interrompeu deixou-o completamente sem fala.

- **Eu amo-te, Sasuke Uchiha.** – Sentiu-se corar um pouco e o medo da rejeição começou a corroer-lhe o peito, no entanto manteu-se firme. – **Por isso volto a perguntar: voltas-te?** – Repetiu a mesma pergunta de há minutos atrás.

_All this time_

_I can make it right_

_With one more try_

_Can we start again?_

_In my eyes,_

_You can see it now,_

_Can we start again, can we start again?_

Sasuke sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida e deixou que os seus olhos negros perscrutacem os azuis em busca de algum sinal de brincadeira. No entanto as únicas coisas que encontrou foi sinceridade, firmeza, medo e amor espelhados naquele olhar azul.

Então... era correspondido? Achava isso impossível! No entanto era Naruto que estava ali, a dizer que o amava com toda a certeza do mundo.

E naquele momento o único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha decidiu que nada mais importava a não ser o sentimento que imperava dentro do seu coração e a pessoa a quem ele era destinado, que estava naquele preciso momento à sua frente esperando uma resposta.

_I'm lost inside the pain I feel without you,_

_I can't stop holding on, I need you with me!_

_I'm trapped inside the pain_

_Can we never love again?_

_I'm lost without you!_

De repente ouviu-se o som da bandana de Sasuke a chocar contra o chão, enquanto o mesmo se aproximava rapidamente do outro e o encostava à parede sem qualquer tipo de força exagerada.

Os seus olhares cruzaram-se e fecharam-se no mesmo instante em que as duas bocas se colavam num beijo há muito esperado por ambas as partes.

Ao princípio era apenas um encostar de lábios, mas logo a lingua faminta do moreno pediu passagem para conhecer aquele território desconhecido que há muito ele queria explorar. Pedido esse que foi imediatamente aceite pelo loiro que deixou que as duas linguas se entrelaçassem e provacem o sabor único uma da outra.

Naquele momento único do reencontro tão esperado o tempo pareceu parar para ambos. Nada mais importava para além daquele beijo!

Sasuke agarrava a cintura do outro mostrando para quem quisesse ver que aquele loirinho dobe era somente e unicamente seu. E Naruto fazia o mesmo rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os dois braços, não querendo de maneira nenhuma pôr fim àquele beijo e sentindo-se ser empurrado e sentado sobre a mesa da, ainda, Hokage.

O oxigénio faltou e os dois apartaram o beijo com um gemido baixo de protesto, ao que o Uchiha deitou a cabeça no ombro do amado beijando-lhe levemente o pescoço bronzeado.

- **Eu amo-te, Naruto Uzumaki.** – Declarou aquilo que já devia ter sido dito há muito tempo. – **Achas que... ****podemos começar de novo?** – Perguntou abraçando-o com força. – **Achas que podes perdoar-me?**

- **Eu acho que não se pode recomeçar aquilo que nunca teve início. E eu não tenho nada para perdoar.** – Sorriu radiante acariciando-lhe os cabelos incrivelmente negros. – **Ainda não respondes-te à minha pergunta.** – Relembrou.

Sasuke sorriu verdadeiramente, sabendo muito bem ao que ele se referia. – **Sim. Eu voltei.** – Sussurrou-lhe perto do ouvido.

E o beijo que se desencadeou em seguida marcou o início de uma nova vida.

_One more try,_

_Can we start again?_

_In my eyes, can you forgive me now?_

_(Can we start again?)_

_Can we start again (one more try?)_

_Can we start again?_

_Can we start again (can you forgive me?)_

_Can we start again?_

Apartir daquele dia a Vila Oculta da Folha voltou a ter a paz e a alegria que há anos não tinha!

**Owari!**

**

* * *

**Eu não acho que esta história tenha ficado algo de jeito, mas mesmo assim espero que gostem!

Mandem reviews!

**Bjo. «3**


End file.
